


I need to see him again.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Sansa misses Jon, everyone has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Sansa goes to someone she's never wanted to talk to.





	I need to see him again.

Today was the funeral. She didn’t want to go to it.

Maybe if she didn't go, it didn't happen.

But he was dead. But there was one person who she knew could back into the past.

But was really going to do this?

She had to.

The air in Scotland was crisp, and it was raining.

Perfect weather for his funeral.

She saw the place where he died.

Sansa kept the tears in.

She remembered the knife going in his chest.

She tripped on her boots. Someone pulled her up.

He had a burnt face with big brown eyes and a nice smile. ‘Hi,’ He said.

Sansa ran off. Knowing that she needed to get to Mel’s flat.

‘ _Mel_!!’ She screamed pounding on the door.

‘Melisandre!!’ She yelled. 

The red haired woman opened the door. ‘Hi,’ Said Mel. ‘Listen, I need to see him,’

Sansa ran in. ‘See who?’ Asks Melisandre. ‘Jon of course,’

'I knew this would happen,' 

‘How'd you know this would happen?’

‘Never mind,’

She put her hand over Sansa’s eyes. 


End file.
